Perfect Blue
by Lunita-Sempai
Summary: Tras los sucesos de Arlong Park, Nami entabla coversación con Zoro una noche en la que él se encuentra en plena guardia nocturna. Sin saber como ambos acaban en un beso. [ZoNa]


_**-. Perfect Blue .-**_

 _ **Summary: Tras los sucesos de Arlong Park, Nami decide hablar con Zoro una noche en la que él se encuentra en plena guardia nocturna. Sin saber como ambos acaban en un beso. [ZoNa]**_

 _ **Nota de Autora: Dedicado a Flamars y a BolsaDePatatas, Dos grandes amigos que he conocido en este Dominio Web. Un beso a ambos y un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **~.~.~.~**_

Nami se encontraba acodada en la barandilla, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus orbes acaramelados e iluminaba gran parte del Going Merry. Su mirada, pérdida en aquel satélite, no captó a cierto peliverde que bajaba de la cofa de un salto sin hacer escaso ruido. Zoro se sorprendió al ver a su nakama despierta tan tarde, pensó que quizás era mejor dejarla, después de todo no hace más de unas horas había dejado su Villa atrás. Pero su intuición pensó todo lo contrario y se acercó a ella sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

-. **¿Que haces despierta?.-** Nami se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de Zoro a escasos metros de ella. Volteó a verle y su cara reflejaba enfado por haberla asustado.

\- ¡ **¡Eres idiota o qué! Menudo susto me has dado imbécil** \- Susurró, no queriendo despertar a sus nakamas. Zoro en esos momentos se reprendió por no haberla ignorado y haber seguido a por su objetivo; coger una botella de sake. Nami se calmó y más tranquila respondió a la pregunta de su nakama, no sin antes volver a su posición anterior de acodada en la barandilla.- **Pensaba en lo sucedido de hoy, y en lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes**.- Zoro caminó hasta quedar a su lado, apoyando su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de sus katana, como hacía siempre. Nami en esos momentos recordó la escena en la que Zoro se precipitó al agua y ella tuvo que ir a ayudarle, aprovechó que estaba sola con él y, Suspirando, preguntó-. **¿Porque te tiraste al agua?**

\- **Hmm...**

\- **Ya sabes, cuando estabamos en Arlong Park... Podrías haber muerto.**

\- **Pero sigo vivo**.- Contestó con simpleza.

-. **Ya... pero... ¿Tanto confiabas en mi como para dejar tu vida en mis manos?...**

-. **No es confianza. Solo lo hice para comprobar que no eras una asesina como dijo el pez ese...** \- Nami estaba más que pasmada. Zoro había jugado con la muerte solo para verificar que ella no era una asesina. ¿Eso era coraje... O era una muestra de su ignorancia hacía la vida? ¿ Acaso no tenía sueños que cumplir?. La duda la venció y le transmitió al peliverde aquella última pregunta que se había hecho ella misma.

-. **¿Tienes alguna meta en la vida o simplemente vagas por el mundo para cumplir el objetivo de Luffy?.**

\- **Quiero ser el Mejor Espadachín del mundo...**

\- **Vaya... eso parece una tarea difícil, ¿Nació de tí esa idea?.** \- Los profundos Iris negros de Zoro reflejó tristeza al recordar a su Amiga de la infancia.

\- **Es una larga historia... Será mejor que vayas a dormir, se está haciendo tarde**.- La normal voz de Zoro; Ronca y Áspera, se había transformado en una más Melancólica y Lánguida. Nami, Desconcertada, supo que había tocado algo sensible para Zoro y paró en seco al Peliverde, que se disponía a ir en busca de su botella de sake y regresar a la cofa a seguir con su guardia nocturna.

\- **Igual no es asunto mio... Pero quiero que me la cuentes, Además... tu sabes mi pasado, lo justo es que yo sepa el tuyo**.- Zoro Inhaló profundamente, y exhaló. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la barandilla y le hizo señales a Nami para que ella se sentara a su lado. La Pelinaranja obedeció.

-. **Yo tenía once años cuando conocí a Kuina.-** Comenzó a contar ante la atenta mirada de Nami **.- La hija de catorce años de mi sensei. A pesar de ser muy bueno e incluso derrotar a adultos en combates de kendo, Kuina consiguió vencerme dos mil veces**.- Nami se sorprendió ante tal cifra, ¿tan buena era aquella chica como para vencer a Zoro dos mil veces?.- **Tras perder tantas veces decidí retar a Kuina una vez más, pero esta vez con espadas de verdad. Ella aceptó empleando la espada familiar, la Meito Wadö Ichimonji.-** Nami observó como Zoro acariciaba dicha espada.- **de nuevo logró ganarme y yo comencé a llorar por la decepción, pues si no conseguía vencerla jamás me convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Kuina comenzó a llorar a mi vez, diciendo que también quería convertirse en la mejor espadachina del mundo, pero mi sensei le dijo que las mujeres maduraban más débiles que los hombres y que ya estaba empezando. Yo me enfadé con ella y le grité que eso no era verdad, que si la vencía alguna vez era porque me había entrenado duramente para conseguirlo y no porque ella se había debilitado. Esa misma noche nos prometimos que alguno de los dos cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo**.- Nami se enterneció al imaginar aquella escena, jamás pensó que Zoro mostraría su lado sensible y mucho menos que le contara todo aquello. Pero quedó muda al oir lo siguiente.- **Kuina falleció al día siguiente al caerse por las escaleras mientras cargaba una piedra para afilar su espada. Al enterarme, le rogé a mi sensei que me diera su espada, la Wadō Ichimonji, para convertirme en el mejor espadachín por los dos. Fue entonces cuando desarrollé el Santoryu, y tras entrenarme varios años, me embarqué al East Blue para cumplir mi sueño...** \- Zoro al terminar no esperó el abrazo por parte de Nami. Un abrazo bastante cálido y que aceptó sin rechistar. La joven sintió los brazos del peliverde rodeándola. Era tan confortable sentir los fuertes brazos de Zoro, que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleó en el estómago. Se separarón para intercambiar una profunda mirada que dejó en segundo plano todo lo demás, el pasado, el frio helador de la noche, los ronquidos de sus Nakamas. Simplemente existían los dos. Nada más.

Sus rostros se acercarón lentamente hasta que la distancia que los separaban desapareció. Sus labios colisionarón, se notaba que para ambos era el primer beso, pues parecían dos principiantes. Se separarón con un sonrojo teñido en la cara.

No sabían que decir ni que hacer, sobretodo Zoro, que jamás imaginó besar a Nami. Pues había sido involuntario, simplemente ya no podía recular, esos ojos acaramelados lo habían atrapado y la perlada piel bajo la luz de la luna lo había hipnotizado.

Ambos se levantarón un poco nerviosos.

-. **Esto... yo me voy... Al nido del cuervo...**

-. **Espera... ¿que ha sucedido? ¿nos hemos besado?...-** Zoro se rascó la nuca y asintió.

\- **Lo siento...** \- Se disculpó retirándose. Esta vez Nami no lo detuvo, pero volvió su vista a la Luna. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó hasta la penumbra de su habitación. Volteandose antes para ver al espadachín con tres botellas de sake en cada mano. Quizás a pesar de todo, Zoro era un hombre formidable y con un trasero sexy. Comenzó a reir al pensar aquello y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí.

 **Fin.**


End file.
